Unchained Melody
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Jack McCoy wishes to speak to Mike Logan's boyfriend Stephan about a recent arrest...


Law and Order: Criminal Intent

Unchained Melody

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, drabble

Rating: adults

Author's note: I decided to rewrite some L&O canon/history to fit with the Law and Order: Exiled series I created which introduces Mike's relationship with Stephan Morgenthau.

Reference: Criminal Intent Season 5, Episode 4 "Unchained" – We pretend that the only thing different about Mike Logan for the show is his relationship with Stephan Morgenthau.

Feedback: Yes

Characters: Mike Logan/Stephan M

Disclaimer: Criminal Intent, Mike Logan, Jack McCoy and gang belong to Dick Wolf. However, Stephan Morgenthau belongs to me and is a fictional character.

Soundtrack:

Coming soon…

* * *

"Mr. Morgenthau…"

Stephan turned. "Yes…?"

"The District Attorney would like to speak to you. Would you follow me please?"

Stephan looked over at his buddy. "Thanks for your help Ethan, we will do lunch next week. I guess I better go see what your boss wants."

Ethan mouthed the words 'good luck'.

Stephan walked into McCoy's office. He held his hand out. "Jack…!"

Shaking the younger attorney's hand, Jack smiled. "Young Morgenthau – it's very good to see you. Wow, you have a way of reminding me that I'm getting old. It seems like it was just yesterday when I went to your bris."

Stephan put his hand to his face. "Geez Jack, I hope that isn't what you tell people around here."

"Let's face it. I got to see your cock before Mike Logan ever did…!" Jack pointed to chair.

"I know you called my father to tell him how much you _disapproved_ of my relationship with Mike." Stephan watched Jack close his office door. The older man sat in the chair next to Stephan.

"The Mike Logan that I knew was a hot-headed Irishman. I couldn't believe for a second that he was on the up and up with you. I knew he was desperate to get out of Staten Island exile. So, I thought he was absolutely capable of stringing you along just to get back to the 2-7." Jack reached out and put his hand on Stephan's arm. "You're my godson. Your father is one of my best friends in this world. Your mother – rest her soul – asked me to keep an eye on you. I was only doing what I thought was best."

Stephan patted Jack's hand. "And you were wrong…"

Jack stood up and went back to his desk. "Yeah, all right – I was wrong. However, the reason I called you into my office is because I have a feeling your boyfriend is in trouble again."

Stephan frowned. "What happened?"

"Detective Logan has just arrested two police officers and accused them of working with the mob. Officer Mark Virgini is a well respected NYPD officer; ADA Carver just called me to give me the head's up. Let's watch and see…" Jack turned on the television in his office.

Stephan saw the media circus occurring in front of the courthouse. He couldn't see Mike but he was sure he was in the crowd. Officer Virgini's daughter gave a moving little speech about her dad being a hero. And then the officer's attorney decided to give his opinion on the case. Stephan was shocked to hear what the attorney said about Mike.

Jack turned off the television. "Logan's ethics and morality as a police officer are now being questioned because of this case. Mike was a banished cop and therefore unworthy to judge Officer Virgini. Not to mention – Det. Logan is sleeping with a State prosecutor – therefore would it even be possible for Officer Virgini to get a fair trail in New York?"

Stephan could feel his Blackberry buzzing in his pocket. He glanced at it.

"How many messages have you gotten so far…?"

"Twenty messages and a long list of text messages – I guess everyone was watching the local Breaking News. What am I going to do Jack?" Stephan could sense a headache was heading his way.

"You know this is typical of Logan. He's been with Major Case barely a month and already he's arresting police officers and going after the Masucci. I'm sure Capt. Deakins is sucking on a few Rolaids right now."

Stephan started pacing the floor. "Mike is doing his job! He shouldn't have to hesitate on an arrest because of his relationship with me; or because his past would be brought up! Mike is a great detective. And that is why he was chosen by Deakins. I have no doubt that his captain will back him up on this situation."

"Calm down…" Jack opened his bottom draw and pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker. "You need a drink."

They both sat quietly for a minute while they took a small drink. Afterward, Jack hid the bottle and glasses in his draw.

"Stephan, I spoke to Deakins and although he's was a tiny bit unsure about things; that lasted twenty seconds the most. He's standing behind Logan. I've assured him my office as well as District Attorney Donovan's in Staten Island won't tolerate any suggestion of favoritism or bias."

Stephan opened a tiny box of Tic Tacs. He popped two green candies in his mouth. "How bad is this going to get?"

Jack got up and opened the door to his office. He shrugged his shoulders. "If he's wrong about Officer Virgini – he could always go back to working Domestic Disputes in Staten Island."

Stephan could see the evil glee in Jack's face. "For a District Attorney, you can be a real asshole…"

Jack watched Stephan walk down the hall. Before he got around the corner, he yelled out. "Give Detective Logan my best wishes and love…!"

Stephan replied with flipping the DA the bird.


End file.
